Real in My eyes
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memikili seorang kekasih? Kupikir mereka akan berhenti mengejar kita jika kita telah memiliki kekasih." KyuMin Drabble Series! AU. RnR?


**Real in my eyes**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memikili seorang kekasih? Kupikir mereka akan berhenti mengejar kita jika kita telah memiliki kekasih." KyuMin Drabble Series! AU. RnR?

.

.

====000====

"Itu mereka!"

"Ssstt... mereka datang!"

"Wah, mereka begitu serasi."

"Hari ini pun mereka berangkat bersama."

"Aku benar-benar iri."

"Curang sekali. Aku juga mau seperti dia!"

Para siswa dan siswi yang berada di sepanjang koridor sekolah terus saja berbisik membicarakan dua orang _namja_ yang kini berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan di depan mereka. Dua orang itu adalah dua _namja_ terpopuler di sekolah.

_Namja_ yang terlihat manis itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Ia begitu populer dikalangan _yeoja_ maupun _namja_. Sikapnya yang begitu ramah, manis, polos, dan baik hati membuatnya terus saja dikelilingi para siswa yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

Sementara _namja_ yang lebih tinggi itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang populer karena ketampanannya. _Prince Charming_ yang membuat para wanita berebut untuk mendekatinya. Terlebih lagi, ia pintar dan kaya. Semua itu membuatnya menjadi _namja_ tipe ideal bagi _yeoja-yeoja _di sekolah.

Sayangnya, kini sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mendekati salah satu _namja_ itu. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin telah berpacaran selama satu minggu ini. Sebuah kabar mengejutkan yang telah mematahkan hati _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang selama ini mengharapkan mereka.

Dalam sekejap saja, kabar mengenai hubungan mereka telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, meski para murid itu begitu tidak rela melihat mereka bersama, namun mereka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pasangan itu begitu serasi.

KyuMin Couple. Begitu mereka menyebutnya. Meski Lee Sungmin adalah _namja_, namun dalam hubungan ini begitu terlihat bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang mendominasi. Seperti pasangan _Prince_ dan _Princess_ sekolah. Keduanya menjadi pasangan serasi yang membuat iri murid-murid lainnya.

Namun hubungan KyuMin yang terlihat sempurna ini hanyalah akting mereka berdua.

.

====000====

.

.

Semua itu berawal dari seminggu yang lalu. Saat Sungmin sedang kesal karena hari ini tak henti-hentinya ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari _namja_ maupun yeoja. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah saat _namja_-_namja_ nakal itu terus saja berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk melecehkannya. Ia selalu kabur saat ada yang ingin melecehkan tubuhnya. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya, dari pada terus-terusan kabur, ia ingin sekali menendang serta mematahkan tangan dan lengan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada ayahnya untuk tidak lagi membuat masalah di sekolahnya yang baru.

Di saat ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, ia selalu menyendiri di atap sekolah. Di sanalah ia bicara dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tahu kau dalam situasi yang sulit," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan smirk andalannya.

"Hm? Tidak juga..." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum manis sambil menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya.

Melihat senyum manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mendecih pelan. Ditatapnya tajam kedua manik mata foxy itu. Dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"K-kau mau apa?" dengan sedikit gugup Sungmin berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya _namja_ manis itu terhimpit di antara tembok dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

_**Brakk!**_

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul tembok tepat di sebelah kanan kepala _namja_ yang juga dijuluki _Aegyo Prince_ itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bersikap manis di depanku! Aku tidak akan tertipu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Sungmin mendelik tajam

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu 'itu'?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dinding di sebelah Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit retak dan memar di sana-sini.

"K-kau?"

"Iya. Aku sudah sering melihatnya. Saat kau kesal dan merasa sudah tidak ada orang di sekelilingmu, kau diam-diam menendangi tembok-tembok itu dan memaki-maki seperti orang gila. Aishh... benar-benar tidak manis sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyebutmu _Aegyo Prince_!"

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kau ingin mengancamku atau apa!"

"Wahh.. kau bahkan berani memakiku. Apanya yang ramah dan manis!"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia malas menanggapi cibiran Kyuhyun. Daripada emosi, ia lebih tertarik pada apa yang menjadi tujuan Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

"Menurutmu?" dengan pandangan seduktif, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa sedikit menahan nafas saat posisinya yang terhimpit begitu dekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku lebih suka begini."

Sekali lagi Sungmin memutar bola matanya. _Namja_ di hadapannya sungguh jauh dari sebutan _Prince Charming_ yang selama ini dielu-elukan oleh para siswa.

"Kau tahu. Kita dalam posisi yang sama. Aku juga sudah muak dengan mereka. Para yeoja yang sok manis mendekatiku. Aku juga ingin bebas dari kejaran mereka. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memikili seorang kekasih?"

"Hah?"

"Kupikir mereka akan berhenti mengejar kita jika kita telah memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih?"

"Benar. Karna aku menyukaimu, kita pacaran saja."

"Aku? Denganmu? Yang benar saja!"

"Sudah ku putuskan. Mulai besok, kita pacaran."

"Kau sudah gila!" kali ini Sungmin mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun sampai _namja_ itu terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kau pikir aku mau benar-benar pacaran denganmu? Aku sudah tahu kau sangat tidak manis! Mana mungkin aku tertarik padamu. Kita hanya perlu pura-pura. Bukankah penawaranku ini saling menguntungkan?"

Kali ini Sungmin terdiam. Berpikir dan mencerna pelan-pelan setiap kata dari Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan, "Baiklah. Aku terima idemu."

"Hahaha... bagus sekali, Sungminnie. Pilihan yang tepat."

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat pada Sungmin. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir menggoda milik Sungmin.

_**Cuph!**_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melumat bibirnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya. Cho Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman darinya.

Ciuman pertamanya!

Dengan segenap tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan kemudian menendang tulang kering _namja_ itu.

"Shit!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kakinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Sungmin.

"Rasakan itu, dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu buru-buru beranjak dari tempat itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke _restroom_ untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun ia tahu bahwa hidupnya mulai tidak beres.

Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja datang di hidupnya dan kemudian dengan mudahnya mengajaknya pacaran. Lalu mencuri ciuman pertamanya! Itu hal yang harus digaris bawahi sebagai pengalaman mengerikan saat pertama kali bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar gila!" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap pantulan refleksi dirinya melalui cermin besar yang berada di _restroom_.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek si-pencuri-ciuman-pertama itu! Apanya yang _Prince Charming_! Dia itu lebih tepat disebut Setan Mesum! Ugh!"

Tanpa disadari, perlahan Sungmin merasa seperti masuk dalam sebuah lubang masalah yang sangat dalam. Lubang yang didalamnya terdapat dunia yang tidak menentu. Setelah ini ia tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang berikutnya akan ia jalani.

Dalam sehari saja Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuat perubahan kecil dihidupnya.

"Awas kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

====000====

**END for part 1**

.

**a/n : **Pendek? Iya... kan drabble(?). ^_^ hehe  
Mianhae, tiba-tiba saya tertarik dengan fic yang bertema seperti ini. Lebih sesuai untuk remaja(?) seperti saya. Ahaha *gak sadar umur*  
Humm... mungkin sudah banyak yang membuat fic dengan alur seperti ini. Tapi semoga saja kalian masih bersedia membaca karya saya. Gomawo~ *hugs  
.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
